This invention relates generally to a manually actuated fluid dispenser, and more particularly to a rotatable nozzle assembly for such dispenser capable of being easily and effectively locked in its off position against rotation from such position, thereby rendering the nozzle child-resistant.
Child-resistant nozzle assemblies for manually actuated fluid dispensers have been devised, but are not without their limitations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,561 discloses a nozzle cap having a slot in its upstream end, a flexible lug on the dispenser body being received within the slot to prevent the nozzle from turning.
The nozzle cap of U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,614 has an internal shoulder engageable by a spring biased tab on the dispenser body to prevent rotation of the cap from its off position.
In both prior art assemblies, the lug or tab is manually depressable for unlocking the cap to permit cap rotation to facilitate fluid discharge. Such a depressable lug or tab is, however, awkward and oftentimes difficult to operate even by an adult. The internal clearance available to permit depression of the tab or lug limits the flexible length of the tab or lug, which thereby stiffens the spring and renders it more difficult to depress. A raised position has been provided on the tab or lug for increasing its mechanical advantage upon depression, although such has been met with limited success Thus, adults without the necessary strength or dexterity have much difficulty in depressing the tab or lug, thereby defeating its purpose.
Moreover, some type of indicia must be provided for instructing the user to press the tab or lug to permit cap rotation for dispensing, since it may be not so obvious to the operator without such instructions. However, the lack of space in the vicinity of the lug or tab limits the application of adequate instructions.
Another child-resistant nozzle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,695 as having a finger actuated pull tab for disengaging a lock tab from an internal recess located within the nozzle cap skirt. However, the tab is required to be hinge mounted on a nose bushing to which the nozzle is coupled thereby rendering the child-resistant nozzle difficult and expensive to mold and assemble. Moreover, the pull tab is not readily accessible and easy to manipulate.